


When Worlds Collide

by JohnOConnor



Category: Gilligan's Island, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna Torres helps a young castaway cope with life on a tropical island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This story, originally written in 2001, was an entry in Round 4 for the femme_fuhq_fest. 
> 
> 2) Note: spoilers (of a sort) for the 3rd season episode And Then There Were None (episode #81) of Gilligan's Island.

B'Elanna Torres, chief engineer of the starship USS Voyager and former Maquis fighter, stood just above the surf on a stretch of smooth, white sand. She gazed out at the tranquil blue waters of the South Pacific. Behind her was a curtain of verdant green - a tropical island full of life.

The warm tropical sun quickly caused her to remove her jacket. She pinned her communicator badge to her regulation tank top and, tossing the uniform jacket aside, spread her arms and stood there basking in the warm solar rays.

Eyes closed, she relied on her other senses. Her hearing could detect, over the sounds of the surf, the calls of birds and the rustle of leaves in the jungle canopy covering the island. Her nose could pick up the individual aromas of the salt spray, the perfume of the exotic fruits and flowers, and the underlying scent of decaying vegetation. Because B'Elanna was born of a Klingon mother and a human father, she had a heightened sense of smell and could detect the incredibly subtle whiffs of sulfur from the now dormant volcano at the far end of the island.

The sun was beginning to relax her in a way she had rarely experienced in the years since her Maquis vessel and the Starship Voyager had been sucked into the Delta Quadrant by a god-like alien entity. ‘I could learn to like it here,’ the lovely hybrid mused.

As if to bely the peaceful feelings she was beginning to experience, there was a crashing in the bushes at her back. B'Elanna turned quickly, pulling her phaser in a fluid movement to confront whatever was charging out of the trees.

Quickly reviewing what little she knew of Terran fauna, the warrior tried to guess what was coming towards her. Great apes, larger carnivorous cats, and even more peaceable elephants were not native to the South Seas. Komodo dragon? Large python or anaconda? Whatever she might have speculated was coming at her, B'Elanna was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. 

The large leaves crashed apart and a human figure hurtled out of the brush and stumbled across the sand to sprawl at B'Elanna's feet. The human was a female, apparently in her early twenties with brown hair, tied back loosely from her face. She was dressed, incongruously for a jungle setting, in a red and white checked shirt tied just below her chest and a faded pair of cutoff jeans; the type her husband Tom liked to call Daisy Dukes for some unknown reason. Her feet were encased in some type of canvas shoes with rubber soles. The exposed skin of her flat stomach, slender arms and legs showed signs of a life spent out of doors in the tanning sun.

The girl looked up and froze. "Don't hurt me...please," she whispered.

"I won't..." B'Elanna started to reassure the girl when she realized she was still holding her phaser pointed at the brown-haired girl. Holstering the gun, she said again, "I won't hurt you. Here, give me your hand."

One of the strongest of Voyager's crew, B'Elanna easily hoisted the girl to her feet. She didn't release her grip in case the frightened woman decided to bolt. The engineer needed information and this seemed the most likely source.

"My name is B'Elanna Torres. I'm a ship's engineer."

"Uh, I'm, uh, I'm Mary Ann. Mary Ann Summers. I'm…um…I'm from Kansas." Mary Ann was staring at B'Elanna's face, particularly her ridged forehead, intently.

The Klingon/human smiled, "You're a long way from Kansas." 

"They're gone... They're all gone..." Mary Ann whispered, ignoring B'Elanna's comment.

"Who?" B'Elanna asked.

"My friends, Ginger, Gilligan, the Skipper, the Professor, the Howells. All of them are gone. I think they're..." Mary Ann buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her slender, young body.

Unsure of what she was doing or why, B'Elanna wrapped her arms around the young woman. She patted her back and quietly said, "Shhh, it'll be alright. I'll help you look for your friends..."

Tears running down her soft cheeks, Mary Ann looked up to the taller woman. "I...I think they might be... You see, there are headhunters on some of the other islands and...they've come here before. I think, maybe they came back and..."

‘Headhunters? Savages!’ B'Elanna smiled inwardly at that thought. All too often, Terrans thought of Klingons as savages. But Klingons don't collect trophies. At least not for several centuries...

"Did you see these headhunters?" B'Elanna asked as she continued to hold the pretty brunette close.

"No."

"Where were you when all this happened?" B'Elanna realized she liked the feel of the young woman's body pressed against her.

"I was sunbathing with Ginger. We decided to take a day off and let the men do our chores. We were on the southern beach. I started to doze off and went back to the camp to take a nap. So I wouldn't burn in the sun? No one was there but I wasn't worried. Not yet. They could've been down at the lagoon." Mary Ann paused and wiggled a little, pressing more firmly against B'Elanna.

"I took a short nap. I started to worry when I woke up and the camp was still deserted. I ran back to the beach and Ginger was gone! I ran to the lagoon and then back to the camp. I hid in our hut and I must've fallen asleep. I woke up this morning and started to search. The Skipper tried to teach us how to survive on the island; he learned how in the Navy during the war.

"So, anyway, I started to look around the island. I started to get more and more scared. I finally just panicked and started running..." Mary Ann took a deep breath, her pert breasts pressing against B'Elanna's chest.

"Okay, you'll be alright. I'll help you..."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you."

With a feeling of reluctance, B'Elanna eased her hold on the pretty farm girl and said, "Okay. Let's go to your camp and start from there."

"It's this way," Mary Ann said as she took B'Elanna's hand and led her through the tropical growth. 

After a short trek through the thin undergrowth, they came upon a small clearing with several thatch huts around the edges and some hand-made furniture in the center. There was also a large fire pit with several pots nearby. It all seemed to be sturdily put together to B'Elanna's practiced eye.

Leading the taller woman, Mary Ann indicated a small hut with a curtained window and a flower box. "This is where Ginger and I live. That's the Howell's hut. The Skipper and Gilligan live in that one. And that one is the Professor's." The young brunette pointed to each hut as she spoke. B'Elanna noticed she seemed calmer now. 

"Do these people have names? Or just titles?" B'Elanna asked.

"Oh, well the Skipper is Jonas Grumby. He's an old Navy man. And he knows the South Pacific really well. The Professor is Roy Hinkley, he's very intelligent in many fields. Gilligan is just Gilligan. I think his first name is Willie but everyone calls him Gilligan. He's the Skipper's first mate. Well, only mate really. Ginger is Ginger Grant. The movie star? And the Howells are Thurston Howell III and his wife, Lovey. He's one of the richest men in the world."

"Okay, that told me little more than I knew before...I'm still in the dark about this place. Come on, show me the rest of the area," the half-alien woman said.

"Down this path is the lagoon," Mary Ann said, indicating a very well-worn path through the brush.

It was a small inlet. The curve of the island hid the sea from view but the water was salty and full of marine life. B'Elanna also noted what looked like a couple of sunken rafts and a row boat in the relatively clear water. While she looked for signs of unusual activity, Mary Ann prattled on about space capsules, telephone cables, and other odd things that seemed to come to rest in or near the lagoon.

"I don't see anything here," B'Elanna said, interrupting Mary Ann's description of yet another odd event in the lagoon. "Let's go see the beach you and your friend were at."

The beach was much like the one where the two women met. The sandy strip was a bit wider but otherwise they could be on the other side of the island. Again B'Elanna saw nothing other than the tracks of local fauna and the footprints of two humans.

"Nothing here, either. Let's walk along the shore for a bit. Maybe we'll see something."

Mary Ann asked, "What?"

"Boats, canoes, anything like that. Even if the craft are gone, there would still be traces. Drag marks, multiple foot prints, that kind of thing," B'Elanna replied.

Eventually they came upon a stretch of beach with what apparently was the keel of a boat. "What's this?" B'Elanna asked.

Mary Ann shook her head, "This is where the Minnow ran aground. Shortly after we got here, the Professor found out that some syrup we tried to make was excellent glue. Since we hadn't had much luck patching the hole with bent nails, the Skipper and Gilligan tried that with some boards. Then, they coated the entire hull in case of unknown leaks."

"And...?"

"The glue only held for about two days. Then it seemed to dissolve any metal holding the remainder of the hull together. The ship just flew apart...

"But, thanks to one of Gilligan's screw-ups, we were here on the island instead of being at sea when it happened," the young farmer added. "I suppose he saved our life."

"Okay, let's keep going this way," B'Elanna indicated the direction they had been traveling.

As they continued to walk, Mary Ann kept glancing at B'Elanna's face. Finally, the temperamental engineer stopped. "What? What is it? You keep looking at me..."

"Well, it's... I'm sorry, it's your forehead. The Skipper told us about some of the ritual mutila... I mean the ritual markings of some of the South Seas people. Is that...?" Mary Ann's voice faded as she turned red under her tan.

"Well, it is an old family thing..." B'Elanna answered noncommittally. Mary Ann nodded, deciding not to press the issue.

They came to a wide path into the trees and B'Elanna turned into it. It led to a long narrow clearing. There were the remains of an old lean-to shed at one end and a collapsed grass canopy next to it.

"This is where Gilligan found Wrong-way."

"Who?" B'Elanna asked. Times like this, she wished Tom was with her. He knew these things. Or, at least, he pretended to know.

"Wrong-way Feldman. He tried to fly around the world and got lost. He was here on the island for about thirty years before we found him and helped him go home," Mary Ann explained.

"Why didn't he tell everyone where you were?"

Mary Ann smiled, a sad smile. "He lost the directions the Professor gave him and... Well, Wrong-way has a terrible sense of direction."

B'Elanna glanced in the direction of the volcano she could now see towards the western end of the island. "Has that volcano...?"

"It hasn't erupted but there was some steam and smoke coming out of it last year. And there were some tremors. It was pretty scary. But the Professor didn't think it'd be any danger. He made these probes and measured the pressure and temperature..."

With a wary eye on the cinder cone, B'Elanna interrupted her new friend, "Okay, let's head back towards the camp. It'll be dark soon and I'd rather not be lost in this jungle."

Mary Ann nodded and they set off down another trail. By the time they reached the camp, the shadows were lengthening considerably.

B'Elanna lit several of the torches around the clearing while Mary Ann threw together a salad of mixed jungle greens. With some rough, unleavened bread, they ate a filling, and to B'Elanna, different dinner. 

"So, you're from Kansas?" 

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes, a small farm near Winfield. It's a couple hundred miles southwest of Kansas City. I live there with my Aunt Martha and Uncle George. I really miss them. Where are you from?"

"I tend to travel a lot. Outside of my ship, I really haven't had any place to call home since my days at the Academy in San Francisco," B'Elanna said.

"I wanted to see San Francisco on my way back from Hawaii but then..." Mary Ann's eyes lit up. "A ship? You can get us, well, me off the island?"

"I don't think so. It's complicated. You see... I'm..." B'Elanna was stuck. What could she say to the suddenly hopeful girl? Even the stale cliché of the Non-Interference Directive wouldn't work here.

"I'm sort of exiled from home. I really can't even land anywhere that there are people..." B'Elanna's mind sped along. What else was there about that old book Janeway made her read, ‘The Man Without A Country’? 

"I turned against my people. I didn't agree with the government line and decided to fight back. Now, I'm a criminal, I guess." B'Elanna paused, thinking, ‘Sounds good, Torres. She doesn't have to know about the pardon issued to any Maquis. She doesn't even have to know about the Maquis.’

"Well, maybe you could let me off close to somewhere...?"

With true sadness, B'Elanna shook her head. She was really getting to like this young woman. "It wouldn't be safe for you. Maybe I can get a message to someone about your location...?"

Sadness and horror crossed Mary Ann's face, "Oh God, then I'll be stuck here alone?"

"We'll find your friends. I promise!" B'Elanna held up her hand, index and middle finger pointing up, mimicking a sign Tom and Harry used occasionally. Apparently Mary Ann recognized it and smiled. 

"Ah, the Scouts pledge. Well, if you promise..."

They followed up dinner with some left-over banana cream pie. "When I get home, the first thing I want to do is bake an apple pie. Then I'll milk the cow and feed the chickens. Nice normal chores..." Mary Ann said wistfully. 

After eating, B'Elanna said, "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired. Where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me..." Mary Ann offered. Quickly she added, "That is, unless you don't want to..."

Smiling, B'Elanna replied, "That would be fine. Lead on."

Leaving two torches burning, they entered the hut Mary Ann shared with Ginger Grant. B'Elanna's thoughts centered on the feel of the younger woman's body earlier. Maybe this night would prove interesting...

Inside the hut, Mary Ann said, "That's Ginger's bed. You can sleep there. I hope it's comfortable enough."

"It'll be fine." But in reality, it felt stiff to B'Elanna as she sat. Not at all like the contouring beds aboard a Federation ship.

They slipped out of their clothes. B'Elanna decided to sleep nude in the tropical night. She noticed that Mary Ann wore only white cotton panties as she slid under the thin sheet. Had Mary Ann been eyeing her when she wasn't looking?

B'Elanna extinguished the lantern. It was still fairly light from the two lanterns in the clearing and the nearly full moon. They both settled in quietly.

B'Elanna was surprised to find herself wake up sometime later, she hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. But what woke her up? Crying. Mary Ann was quietly sobbing.

B'Elanna got up and stepped over to the other cot. Sitting down, she rested her hand on the girl's head, gently stroking the soft, brown hair. She said softly, "Mary Ann? It's going to be alright."

Lying down next to the distraught woman, B'Elanna took her into her strong arms. Mary Ann nestled into B'Elanna's embrace, her face pressed against the Klingon/human's bare breast.

Tilting Mary Ann's head up, B'Elanna smiled and whispered, "I'm here. It'll be okay."

Mary Ann attempted a weak smile, "I just miss them so much. And I never had a chance to tell Ginger..."

Guessing what she was about to say before catching herself, B'Elanna stated, "That you love her?"

"Yes. No. I don't know... It's so wrong but I can't help but feel the way I do. I don't know if it's love but I know I want her. I want to... But it's wrong..."

"Mary Ann, where I come from, it isn't wrong. To think its wrong is wrong." B'Elanna smiled; she really had a way with words. "Society will come around. You'll see..."

"It's just that I never... I mean, sure, when we were kids, I tried kissing Sue Ellen back home but..."

"Was it like this?" B'Elanna gently pressed her lips to Mary Ann's, slowly increasing the pressure. When Mary Ann didn't pull away, B'Elanna opened her mouth and licked at Mary Ann's soft lips. With a gasp, Mary Ann opened her mouth and accepted the lissome intruder.

As their tongues danced with each other, B'Elanna's hand slid down the girl's smooth back and under the thin cotton to cup her full, round bottom. Mary Ann's hand slid over B'Elanna's chest and cupped the woman's breast.

The kiss deepened and the women pressed their bodies tightly together. The feel of the soft curves, the heat of passion, the loving caress of tongue with tongue, all combined to generate a burning passion that should only be extinguished in one way.

Breaking the kiss, B'Elanna panted as she smiled at the lovely brunette in her arms. "You and that Sue Ellen must've practiced, 'cause you are one of the best kissers..." Instead of finishing the thought, B'Elanna took Mary Ann's face in her hands and took possession of her mouth once more. 

After ravishing her mouth, B'Elanna moved down to suckle the soft flesh of her throat, nipping and licking. Mary Ann threw her head back and moaned loudly, while running her hands through the other woman's short, brown hair.

Continuing down the virginal body to her ultimate prize, B'Elanna took each breast in her mouth in turn. Her well-trained tongue flicked and laved the hard, eraser-point nipples. Teasing and biting, B'Elanna smiled as she felt Mary Ann's body shudder.

She resumed her journey down, lapping at the sweetly salty sheen on Mary Ann's body. Dipping her tongue into the girl's navel and sucking out the passion-inspired perspiration that pooled there, B'Elanna ran her fingers down to comb through the short, silky curls between Mary Ann's legs. She could feel the humid heat of the girl's sex. She was ready.

Moving between the girl's legs, B'Elanna looked across the lovely body at her lover's face, "Mary Ann, I'm going to make you feel so good..." She lowered her face and sampled the taste of the farm girl. Sooo good!

At the first touch of B'Elanna's tongue, Mary Ann gave a short, sharp cry. No one had ever touched her there, in any way. And this was some much more wonderful than her fingers...

The Maquis warrior explored the soft, hot folds of the girl's sex thoroughly using only her lips and tongue. Dipping into the sopping cavern and scooping out the hidden honey with her tongue, B'Elanna smiled to herself. This girl was delicious!

Running her tongue around the heated, swollen lips, the engineer was amazed at the girl's response. Mary Ann was moaning loudly, writhing on the bed and holding B'Elanna's head to her crotch. Peeking up, past the fragrant patch of pubic hair, the warrior turned lover saw goose bumps across the girl's flesh. And she hadn't even touched the sensitive little organ that was now poking out of its protective sheath.

The girl obviously wasn't going to last much longer, so B'Elanna decided to bring her to a climax now while she could still control it somewhat. She slipped a finger into the hot tunnel and felt the buttery-soft walls clenching around her digit! Pulling out, she thrust in another and then another. With three fingers sliding in and out of Mary Ann, she applied her tongue to the girl's clitoris in a long, slow swiping motion, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

Mary Ann screamed and her body became rigid as she arced off the cot. Her juice flowed over B'Elanna's hand and onto the sheets. As all this was happening, the Klingon/Human maintained her oral lock on the girl's sex, further stimulating it with the tip of her tongue.

Mary Ann gasped and pushed B'Elanna's head away, "No...no more. Please...I can't take it..."

Placing a quick kiss on her lower lips and another in the midst of her short curls, B'Elanna crawled up and kissed Mary Ann's mouth even more gently. "Would you like a taste?" she purred.

Mary Ann's eyes were slits as she nodded. B'Elanna offered her fingers to the girl. Mary Ann began to lick the proffered finger before sucking it into her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it. She repeated the action on each of the other fingers on that hand, even those that hadn't been inside of her. Then she ran her fingers through B'Elanna's short, brown hair and pulled her down for a lusty kiss. 

"I want to do that to you!" she declared into B'Elanna's mouth before quickly replacing words with her tongue. She quickly became an aggressive passionate kisser. B'Elanna realized that now the poor actress didn't stand a chance with the farm girl.

As she started to lay next to Mary Ann, the girl shook her head. "No, I want you to sit on my face. I wanna be smothered in you..." B

Seeing the flash of surprise on B’Ellana’s face, the farmgirl blushed slightly, “I… My uncle has some magazines hidden in the hayloft and…” Mary Ann giggled delightfully, “They were very educational.”

Happily complying in fulfilling the girl’s fantasy, B'Elanna placed her knees on either side of the castaway's head and slowly lowered herself onto the eager mouth. Before she was even settled, she could feel Mary Ann's tongue flicking her lower lips. As contact intensified, B'Elanna marveled, This girl is a natural.

And Mary Ann proved that supposition correct as she began to do to B'Elanna what the woman had done to her. But with some interesting variations. She thrust her tongue deeply into the woman over her then pulled B'Elanna's hips up to assail her tight rosebud!

B'Elanna cried out! No one had ever touched her there in such an exciting way! And Mary Ann looked so innocent too... 

The brunette continued to tongue B'Elanna's tight hole. It was unbelievable. This wonderfully erotic assault went on for several long moments before the young farm girl resumed her thorough exploration of the starwoman's sex.

Flinging her head back, B'Elanna saw through slitted eyes that Mary Ann was fingering herself! The girl was insatiable.

B'Elanna leaned forward, holding tightly to the bedframe as Mary Ann's tongue slipped around her clit, never once touching the nubbin. Her eyes closed, she was totally unprepared for the sudden intrusion of a slender finger in her ass. Her eyes flew open and a loud gasp was wrung from her. "My God!"

As if that was her cue, Mary Ann attacked B'Elanna's clit. Her finger began to pump in and out of B'Elanna's rear as she sucked and licked the woman's clitoris. 

B'Elanna didn't hold back. With a roar that would scare off the most ferocious of jungle beasts, she exploded. Her fluids flowed freely over Mary Ann's mouth and chin and she barely was able to hold herself up.

Finally succumbing, B'Elanna fell to Mary Ann's side, whispering, "That was incredible! You've never done that before?"

Smiling sweetly, Mary Ann shook her head and kissed her first female lover. "No, never with another woman... You are my first. I hope I wasn't too disappointing..."

B'Elanna grinned and shook her head. "No, not at all. Now, are you, by chance, multi-orgasmic?" she asked with a wicked grin before kissing the farmer's daughter deeply and passionately.

Hours later, before they collapsed from sheer exhaustion, they proved to each other that they certainly were multi-orgasmic.

* * * * * *

By mid-morning, both women were skinny-dipping in the lagoon, splashing, tickling, laughing, and arousing each other until they lay on the sand and slowly made love to each other again. 

As the sun reached its zenith, B'Elanna wondered at her apparent disregard for the missing castaways. Admittedly they were no one she knew and keeping the young brunette's spirits up was important. Still to forget about them completely...

She leaned over Mary Ann and gently nudged her awake. "C'mon, lover. Let's see if there's any place we might have missed..."

Her eyes popping open, Mary Ann said, "I forgot about them! Oh, how could I ever...?"

"Ssh, I had something to do with that. You needed to relax so I relaxed you..." 

Not completely convinced but with less apprehension, Mary Ann said, "There is a cave over on the far side of the island..."

They scrambled into their clothes and Mary Ann led the way into the jungle. Another well-worn trail was followed. "This is the way to where we have started to do the laundry and hang it up to dry. There's a natural hot spring there," Mary Ann said. "It was Gilligan's turn to do the laundry."

They continued to make their way through the undergrowth, the path they were following being badly overgrown. B'Elanna saw an opening ahead and directed her young lover in that direction. An exposed root tripped up the star-traveler.

Literally stumbling into another clearing, B'Elanna attempted to get up and retain some of her dignity. Mary Ann's giggles indicated it was too late for that.

Brushing off her slacks, the dark-skinned half-alien surveyed the small field. Long grasses and completely ringed with trees, it was obvious few people came here.

"This is the field where we hang up the laundry!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "See? The rope tied to that tree over there?"

Thankful that she hadn't voiced her observations of the clearing, B'Elanna did note the dangling rope and the trampled area across the expanse of open ground. "Where is the other end?"

"It's usually tied to that tree over there," Mary Ann responded while pointing. "Oh! Oh God, what's that?"

Initially confused by the farm girl's question, B'Elanna slowly became aware of a low muttering that seemed to be all around them. 

"B'Elanna...what is it? Are they ghosts?" Mary Ann asked in a hushed voice.

It sounded like disembodied voices. But voices from beyond? No, it couldn't be. Not here. And humans don't believe in Sto'val Kor. There must be another explanation. 

"No, I don't believe in ghosts!" B'Elanna declared. "It might be the wind through the trees."

They both knew the air was calm around them. The tall grass was undisturbed, the trees ringing them stood still. 

B'Elanna stepped towards the rope where it trailed across the ground. She saw a basket and clothing scattered around it. The rope ended a few feet beyond the mess.

The voices, if that was what they truly were, had grown in strength. She thought she could even pick out individual words. Words like 'help' and 'trapped.' 

Stepping onto a patch of dead grass, B'Elanna felt the surface start to give way. Her Starfleet training, albeit incomplete, gave her enough warning to leap to the side. The ground where she stood fell away. Just as suddenly, it sprang back flush with the rest of the clearing. The voices were louder than ever.

"What the...?" B'Elanna stepped up and gingerly pressed down with her foot. The 'ground' moved down at an angle...a hatch of some kind. It had to be.

"Mary Ann, get me a thick log of some kind. I think I figured it out..."

The young girl ran off and returned quickly with a four-foot length of bamboo. "Will this do?"

B'Elanna nodded as she accepted the shaft. Stepping onto the door, she pressed down. When the opening revealed itself, she jammed the pole in near where she estimated the hinges would be. She stepped back and the pole held. There was now a dark opening into the earth.

And the voices were clear. "Help! We're trapped!" "Get us out! Please!" "I will gladly pay you ten thousand dollars to get me out of here. A Howell just cannot be trapped underground." "Absolutely right, Thurston! What would the people at the yacht club say?"

"B'Elanna! It's them! Those are my friends! Oh, thank you!" Mary Ann leapt into B'Elanna's arms and kissed her, a kiss more of gratitude than passion this time.

"You're welcome. Let's see about getting them out of there. Grab the end of the rope..."

There was some discussion in the pit about who should go first and finally they agreed the Skipper would be the best one. They could heave him up and then he could help hoist out the rest.

B'Elanna watched as the Skipper came out. He was a fat man in a blue shirt and white pants wearing an old-fashioned captain's hat. "Oh Mary Ann, you've saved us! C'mon, let's get the rest out of this old bunker."

"Bunker, Skipper?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah, an old Japanese ammunition bunker, left over from the war..." the Skipper said as he leaned over to grasp someone's red-sleeved arm in hand. "C'mon up here, Little Buddy."

Taking Mary Ann's hand, the older girl led her to the side. "Mary Ann, I have to go. You take care. Maybe I'll get back here sometime soon."

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you could take us with you..." The brunette shook her head sadly, her ponytail swinging slightly. "But I understand."

Grabbing her young lover, B'Elanna kissed her, thrusting her tongue gently, briefly along Mary Ann's. "Go help your friends. And remember what we talked about..." Mary Ann looked blankly for a moment and B'Elanna prodded her memory of their late-night post-coital conversation, "Ginger?"

Mary Ann nodded happily, her eyes darkening with renewed lust. She turned away and went to the Skipper's side.

As B'Elanna watched Mary Ann begin assisting her friends out of the old ammo bunker, she smiled. With a curt command, "Computer, save program, Torres-Gilligan's Isle 1. End Program."

The island scenery quickly faded to be replaced by the projector array of the Starship Voyager's holodeck. B'Elanna picked up her jacket and headed for the port, a pleased grin on her face. 

‘Tom may have something with these old 2D videos of his. Maybe on my next forty-eight hour pass, I can be that astronaut who washed ashore on a desert island and found the genie's bottle...’

Whistling a nautical theme song unheard for almost three centuries, B'Elanna headed for her quarters and a hot shower.

The End


End file.
